Rukia in Wonderland
by Cherry Emi
Summary: When falling alseep on a lazy sunday afternoon, Rukia never expected to find the crazy world of Wonderland waiting for her.  And it all started with this one rabbit... [Ch 2 up]
1. Welcome to Wonderland

I don't really have any pre-chapter notes this time, except enjoy reading this because I had tons of fun writing it.

-------------------------------------------

**Rukia in Wonderland**

Chapter 1 – Welcome to Wonderland

It was a quiet and lazy Sunday, exactly the kind of day that made Rukia Kuchiki stir crazy. She couldn't stand being cramped up in Ichigo's room, doing nothing except reading a magazine or sketching while he did his homework. Hollow alerts were almost welcomed on these days, anything to break up the monotony. Whenever she complained to Ichigo, the only reply she received was a disgruntled order to shut up. So she found herself, facing another one of these painfully long and boring days.

The rhythm of Ichigo's pen scribbling on his homework began to lull Rukia to sleep. But before she completely succumbed to sleep, Rukia could've sworn she saw a bunny in the doorway of the room. Curious as to what in the world the rabbit could be doing there, she wanted to get up and go over to it. Unfortunately, her gigai was unwilling to react, more accepting to the idea of rest at this point.

Next thing Rukia knows, she's sleeping against a tree in what appears to be a park, and in a frilly blue dress for that matter. She examined her new outfit, pleased with the color since blue always looked good on her, but frustrated with the frills and laces. She was Rukia Kuchiki for goodness sake's, a soul reaper could not wear such ostentatious clothes, as they'd only get in the way during battle.

While she was contemplating her new attire, out of the corner of her eye Rukia noticed something coming towards her. It was the bunny she had seen earlier, though it looked different and somehow familiar…

"Aw shit, I'm so damn late!" The fowl-mouthed bunny shouted as he went by. Strangely, he had bright orange hair and a scowl, though Rukia thought that on a bunny, the expression was too cute to be called a scowl. He continued down the path, still venting his frustrations, but Rukia was determined not to let him get away from her a second time.

"Wait Mr. Bunny!" She ran after the animal, but he paid no heed to her and kept on going to wherever it was he was heading. _Damn_, she thought, for there was no way she could catch up at the rate she was going now. Rukia still blamed the ridiculous outfit she was wearing. Surely, it was the frills that were slowing her down. After several more pleas directed at the rabbit to slow down, she began to get very frustrated. Bunnies were cute, fluffy, and adorable, not loud and rude. "Hey, bastard, listen to me! Stop running away."

The name calling had finally drawn the rabbit's attention towards his pursuer. "Who are you calling names, bitch?" He spun around to address her, trying to look as intimidating as a rabbit could, which of course was still irresistibly cute. Rukia took advantage of the bunny's distraction and sped up. Before he could realize it, she had picked him up off the ground and was- cuddling him?

"What the hell are you doing, you insane woman? Put me down now!" Fighting as hard as he could, Rukia had him in a death squeeze, unwilling to let her prize go.

Rukia looked down at the rabbit, slightly indignant, "Why are you so mean for such a cute thing?" This caused even more resistance to come from the animal in her arms, which confused her. She'd called him cute and complimented him, right? So she also had said he was mean, but surely he could see she meant it in the nicest way possible when applied to a rabbit that reminded her more of a jackass.

"Stop calling me cute, it's degrading! This is _your_ dream anyways, so don't ask me."

"If this really is my dream," which for some reason Rukia thought improbable, though it would explain the clothes, "then why aren't you cooperating? OUCH!" At the end of his wits, the rabbit had head butted Rukia. She immediately dropped him in order to nurse her wound.

"Because you're making me later than I already was, bitch!" With that, he continued on his way, stalking – rather hopping – off. Rukia, of course was inclined to chase him once more. A few feet ahead, the rabbit dove into a hole at the base of a tree. At that point, there was no time to try to stop, and so Rukia found herself tripping and falling into the same hole, not knowing what to expect at the bottom.

------------------------------------------------

My first multi-chapter fic! I'm really excited about this, and I hope this turns out well because I've never actually seen/read _Alice in Wonderland_, so any input on story would be great. Ichigo (who was the rabbit for clarification) and Rukia were insanely fun to write as well.

Reviews are worshipped (whether they're short and simple or in-depth).

Cherry Emi


	2. Doorknob Shouten

**Rukia in Wonderland**

Chapter 2 – Doorknob Shouten

"AAHHHH!" And like that, Rukia found herself falling down the rabbit hole. The hole had almost looked too small a fit for her at first, but apparently it was not or she wouldn't be in her current situation. A voice in the back of her mind rebutted, "Che, nothing could be too small for you to fit into, midget." It sounded vaguely like the rabbit, which only reminded her that he had gotten away.

As she was falling, Rukia begin to notice distinct shapes taking form in the darkness surrounding her. It was hard to discern what they were, but eventually she could make out – boxes? All types of cardboard boxes were floating around her, different shapes and sizes, some with labels and warnings.

Rukia wondered what was in them, overlooking the fact that they were floating while she was falling. But as she was focusing on these mysterious boxes all around her, Rukia failed to notice that the end of the tunnel was quickly approaching. She only had time to notice the darkness fading around her before she landed hard, and quite ungracefully, on the bottom.

Aching and embarrassed to say the least, she noted to herself how those stupid frills and laces had provided somewhat of a cushion for her fall. Rukia took another second to recover before examining her new surroundings.

Apparently, she had landed in what seemed to be an old mercantile shop. The numerous shelves around the small room were filled with various kinds of knick-knacks. While Rukia was looking around, she noticed an urgent and hushed voice, "I swear, this damn girl was insane! Here I am, seriously late, and she's trying to cuddle me!" The rabbit! Rukia must not have been too far behind him after all. She began to make her way to the back of the store where the rabbit's voice had come from, in order to ambush him.

"There have truly been some strange things happening on the surface these days, so I hear. Well, best be going on your way if you're truly as late as you say." Apparently, Mr. Rabbit was not alone and Rukia stopped in her tracks to listen to this second voice. Proceeding with more caution than before, not wanting to be detected by either the rabbit or his friend, she peered around the corner of a shelf to see what was going on.

There was Mr. Rabbit, still looking as agitated and impatient as before, standing before a small door that was just big enough for him. Before Rukia could come out from behind the shelf and capture him, the door swung open and Mr. Rabbit hopped through. Rukia let out a quiet gasp and a silent string of curses as she jumped out from behind her hiding place and lunged for the door. Unfortunately, the door closed and locked right after the rabbit went through. Despite her best efforts, she could not get the door to budge. "Damn door! Let me through," Rukia muttered, as she pulled on the handle harder. If only she had Shirayuki, she could slice through the door, but no, she had _frills_ instead.

"Ma'am, I'd beg you to please be a little gentler with my nose." Rukia snapped her head up in surprise. It was the same voice that had been talking to the rabbit just before it fled through the door. When she looked around, though, it was apparent that she was by herself. Did this person have some sort of cloaking ability?

"Who's there?" Rukia figured that since the voice had already addressed her, she did not need to worry about being discreet any more.

"Down here," Rukia released her grasp on the doorknob and looked down at it. To her surprise, it looked up at her and gave her a crooked grin (could doorknobs make facial expressions?). "Hello, miss. Welcome to our humble shop," said the brass knob, "May I help you?"

Taking a step back from a door, Rukia lowered herself until her eyes were level with the doorknob. "Well, Mr. Doorknob…"

"Please call me Urahara, there's no need to be so formal here."

Her eye twitched and her voice became strained as Rukia thought about how much time she was wasting on this small talk. "Okay, then Mr. Urahara, is there anyway that you could unlock yourself so I could pass through?" The door being as small as it was, though, she would probably have to crawl through it, but Rukia would worry about that once she got it open.

"Ah, my dear, it seems that I cannot be opened without a key." Disappointed, though not all together discouraged, by the news, Rukia sat back and tried to devise her next course of action. Obviously prying the door open wouldn't work. She was already so deep in thought that she almost didn't hear Urahara say, "But I do believe that I may be able to help you."

At this Rukia perked up and turned her attention back to the doorknob. "Behind you, I believe on the table there is a…" She turned around before Urahara could finish his sentence to find a table which had most certainly not been there beforehand. What did it matter now? God knows how far the bunny must have gotten away and Rukia couldn't afford to waste anymore time.

The first thing Rukia noticed on the table was a small bottle with a labeled which read, "Drink Me". So obviously, that's what she did. As she felt the bluish liquid slide down her throat, a strange sensation came over her. Opening her eyes, Rukia found that everything in the room had grown larger and now loomed over her.

"Not that object, miss. I was referring to the spare key that one of my assistants left on the table. I'll have to charge you for the Shrinking Potion as well. Shall I open up a tab or do you have cash on you?" In her haste, Rukia had merely guessed at what Urahara was going to say and didn't bother to listen to him finish his sentence. Now her pursuit was only further delayed. Also, she was even _shorter_, which was frustrating in and of itself without her hurry.

"If you would like to reach the key on the table, I would suggest trying out one of our newest items." Rukia hung onto each word Urahara said in order to get his orders right this time. "There should be a box besides the table which reads, 'Eat Me'. Do precisely that and you should grow once more." Turning around again, she opened the box to find it full of cookies. Taking one, Rukia bit into and felt a similar sensation as before. She stopped eating once she figured she was back to her normal height, but why stop there? An extra nibble couldn't hurt and she wouldn't mind being a few inches taller.

Before she knew it, though, Rukia was growing uncontrollably until the shop became too cramped for her. "Dammit, Urahara! Do you sell busted goods to all of your customers?" She wanted to kick something for extra measure, but in her current state, there was practically no room to move at all. "Ugh! I'll never catch that stupid, adorable rabbit!" Her frustration was becoming uncontainable, and as much as she tried to repress them, Rukia could feel the tears starting to built up. Though somewhere in the back of her mind, she'd have liked for the voice from when she was falling down the rabbit hole to see her now. An odd and misplaced sense of pride filled Rukia in that the room was now in fact too small for her.

_Stupid Rukia_, she thought to herself, _getting so worked up over something so stupid. Get a hold of yourself!_ She kept crying, though, despite her best efforts to cease. Soon the room was flooded from her enlarged tears. Urahara tried to offer relief to the gigantic girl and save his merchandise from water damage, "There, there. Tell you what, the cookie will be free of charge! Oh, look! There is a drop left in the Shrinking Potion!" Sure enough, when the bottle floated by Rukia, she picked it up and forced the last drop out and swallowed.

The same sensation came, then she found herself falling and landed right inside the bottle. Floating on the sea of tears, she was headed straight for Urahara and the door. "Well, this is one way this all could've worked out. I wish you well on your journeys. Oh, and may I be the first to officially welcome you to Wonderland!" With that final send off, Urahara opened his mouth (Everything in this place was so strange that Rukia had stopped questioning the logic behind it, which was a very hard thing for her to do) and through Rukia went, off to who knew where…

-------------------------------------

This was three pages long on Micro Word. That makes me insanely happy (I have shortitis, where everything I write is 1.5 pages or less).

I had to twist some of the original plot details, but I'm pretty happy with the outcome. So let me know your honest opinions! My apologies, also, for taking this long to update. School/Basketball/Being a devoted Bleach fan has made me insanely busy and tired.

VERY IMPORTANT: I'm not sure whether I should use the characters names or not. I'm not going to use Ichigo's name and just keep him "Mr. Rabbit" at most, but I decided to go ahead and have Urahara introduce himself. I'm not sure what I'm going to do for future characters. Any input would be great.

Cherry Emi


End file.
